The Gift of Reason
by GryffindorAndrew
Summary: Dumbledore requested a girl's transfer to Hogwarts for reasons unknown. A relationship eventually starts to develop between Michelle and her Defense Professor, Severus Snape; his hatred for her turns into addiction. But are her intentions good or evil?
1. The Addition

**The Gift of Reason**

**Chapter 1: The Addition**

By: GryffindorAndrew

**Summary:** A relationship starts to develop between transfer student Michelle and her Defense Professor, Severus Snape; Dumbledore requested her transfer to Hogwarts for reasons unknown to everyone else. Why is she there? Romance, mystery, and drama.

**Warnings:** Rated T for language and adult situations later on.

**Disclaimer: **This is a work of fiction. I do not make money from this. The characters belong to J. K. Rowling, except for Miss Morris.

**Author's Note:** This story starts in the middle of Year 6. Some scenes revised from _both_ book and film. Also, this is my first time coming up with a female character, so please don't be too harsh on me. I'm trying my best as a male to make her believeable. There will be no OOC, either! One of my biggest pet peeves is OOCness.

And I'm not sure how the beta reader thing works, but if there's anyone out there who wants to beta this story, please PLEASE let me know!

* * *

Severus Snape - a man of solitude. A man who remained loyal to the woman he loved for over a decade since her untimely death. Why did he ever find the Dark Arts so much more important at the time? The darkness had eclipsed all that had been light in his life, and he no longer sought happiness for himself. All he wished for now was avenging Lily. His loyalty was a virtue few people had ever acquired in an entire lifetime.

"By next class I want three rolls of parchment on the lasting effects of the Cruciatus Curse, along with an explanation on how such can occur," he said with a loud voice, as to override the many groans of his disappointed class.

"Sileeeence!" he roared, glaring at a few of the students; specifically Harry. Ron turned to Harry and sighed loudly, "Bloody hell, never ends with him, does it?"

"Detention, Weasley!" Snape spat. Hermione looked at Ron disapprovingly and just shook her head. Ron shot Snape a look of sincere hatred before turning his now silent gaze back to his desk.

"It may... come as a shock to _most_ of you, but I can hear everything that goes on in this classroom," Snape said. The class went completely silent, "As such... I suggest you keep quiet while in this class unless you want to join Weasley. Sixth year students acting like first years will _not_ be tolerated."

Every day in class seemed to be the same old, monotonous routine as the day before. Although he did admit teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts was leaps and bounds better, he still grew tired of it.

Snape's eyes swam around the class to make sure everyone had fell to silence before he continued his lecture, "The properties of most counters to dark magic-"

"Excuse me, sir?" a voice came from the doorway. Snape glared at the young girl at his classroom door poisonously. Would he ever get through this godforsaken lesson? He guessed not. The class turned to her as well; a few laughing at Snape's frustration.

She looked to be about seventeen. A very pretty girl with golden hair, a few shades darker than Luna's, that went just below her shoulders. Her long bangs framed her face delicately, and she had large emerald eyes; they were very close to the shade of Harry's. The heels she wore made her a tad taller than average, and the crest on her robes were of scarlett and gold – Gryffindor. None of the students in the class had recognized her though. She looked old enough to be a sixth or seventh year, so who was she? Ron and Harry exchanged confused glances.

"Yes? Can I help you?" Snape asked, annoyance apparent in his deep voice.

The girl walked into the class confidently, and Harry swallowed nervously on her behalf. She obviously had no idea what humiliation Snape would show her if she said or responded in any way that angered or annoyed him even a tad.

"Are you Snape? Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor?"

Snape's eyes narrowed as if she asked the most ignorant question known to mankind. Harry heard Malfoy laughing with Crabbe and Goyle a few tables behind him.

"Another arrogant Gryffindor in my class," he spat, his eyes not leaving her unfamiliar green ones. Harry's eyes closed, knowing Snape's assault on the poor girl had just begun. The girl didn't waver though, and her smile didn't fade, "That's right!" she responded firmly.

The obvious arrogance in her voice only enraged him further, "You will address me in the proper way! Professor _or_ sir, but I suppose you're also lacking in the brain department. Either that or you cannot read," he said cruelly, pointing to the part of the board that read, '_Defense Against the Dark Arts'_ behind him.

She squinted, looked to where he pointed, and shrugged curtly, "How am I supposed to read something all the way over there without it being pointed out first? Nice handwriting you've got though, it's very feminine, _sir_!" she said, the class roared with laughter.

Snape was seething with anger now; he strode towards her quickly, his robes billowing behind him as he made his way to her.

"Well, well, well. It seems we have standing before me a little girl who _thinks_ she's funny," Snape said, looking down at her grimly, angry slits for eyes. The class quickly fell silent.

"Well, I don't know about funny. I guess it would depend on who you ask," she responded, her smile finally gone.

"Indeed. What is your name, girl?" Snape demanded.

"Michelle Morris. Sixth year transfer. Here's my schedule, _Professor_."

Snape snatched the small piece of parchment from her hand and examined it before looking back to her, "Transfer student? This far along in the semester? I wasn't told anything about this, Miss.... Morris," Snape said, his dark eyes looking over her suspiciously.

Michelle simply shrugged, "So? Do you expect Dumbledore to tell about _everything_ that happens at Hogwarts? If that's the case you must be a very busy man because holy _shit_."

The class laughed again and Snape snarled, "Congratulations, Miss Morris you will be accompanying Mr. Weasley in detention today. Also," Snape turned and began walking back to the front of the room. "Gryffindors, please note that twenty points will be taken for your new classmate's arrogance and sheer_ lack of discipline._"

The other Gryffindors were far too amused by the new girl's antics to care about the deduction of points Snape had made.

"Twenty points? I'm sorry, sir? I don't understand."

"I suppose you wouldn't. Seeing as you're _new_. Points are awarded to students that do good deeds, or they can also be taken away for rule-breaking, as you've so kindly demonstrated. Each student earns points for his or her House, and at the end of the year, the House with the most points is awarded the House Cup."

"So, there's no limit on how many points you're able to take from a person or a House? Isn't that a bit unfair? Especially if a teacher is say, _biased_?" she questioned him.

"No. For example, another fifty points from Gryffindor because you're annoying and ask too many questions not dealing with the subject of this class," Snape said cruelly, smirking while the Slytherins laughed obnoxiously.

"Well ok. I'll be sure to talk to Dumbledore about this to make sure everything you're saying is correct," she said with a happy smile.

Snape scowled to himself when he realized the class was at it's end. The lecture he had wanted to begin was going to have to wait thanks to the nuisance he found himself stuck with.

"Class dismissed. I expect that assignment on my desk next time we meet! Failure to do so will not end well!" Snape said, watching as Michelle turned and started to leave with the rest of the class, "Not so fast, Miss Morris!"

She stopped in her tracks and turned back to him. Ron sat planted to his seat, watching as the next scene unfolded.

Snape strode passed her and slammed the door to the classroom as Harry and Hermione left last. He would have no more interruptions, even if it were only detention that risked it.

"Mr. Weasley, I want you to sort the rat spleens into the glass jars located in the back of the classroom. Although I know it _will_ be hard for you, do not miscount or you may find yourself missing a spleen as well."

Ron's eyes widened at Snape's threat and he started towards the back of the class, stopping suddenly, "Bloody hell! That entire box!?"

Snape rolled his eyes, "The _entire_ box, and no magic. One more word Weasley, and there's another two Professor Slughorn needs sorted. You're already missing out on your first break, I can make it the whole day if you'd like, and I imagine a day without lunch for you would be absolute torture," his attention turned back to the unfamiliar girl in front of him.

"SIT down Morris," he said, his dark orbs eying her venomously behind greasy black hair. She set her bag down next to her and sat as instructed, her eyes following him as he pulled up a chair in front of her and sat down as well.

"Since you're new, let me break it down for you, Miss Morris. You are NOT in my class to try and make a fool out of me. You are here, believe it or not, to LEARN. I can make your time here at Hogwarts a very unpleasant experience if you think it wise to cross me! Do you understand?"

The girl seemed to think about his words for a short while, "Yea, I understand, Professor. However, I wasn't trying to make a fool out of you. I apologize if you got that impression."

Snape's hard expression didn't soften. He was however, expecting another smart ass reply, but she didn't sound snide or sarcastic at all. What was this girl playing at?

"I see... Very well," he started as he got up abruptly and strode to his desk, "Finish sorting the spleens with Mr. Weasley and get out of my sight."

She nodded and stood up, lifting her bag onto her shoulder and turning to Ron's direction. "Miss Morris, three rolls of parchment on chapter nine, page two-hundred and thirteen. Cruciatus Curse. On my desk, next class," he said, dipping his quill into some ink and writing something down. Michelle simply nodded and set her things down again.

Ron looked to her and smiled, "Harsh, isn't he?" she shrugged in response, "I guess so. Haven't had him long enough to really say."

"Take my word for it. He's a bloody git, always has been. Anyway, I'm Ron. Ron Weasley!" she smiled sincerely, "Nice to meet you, Ron! I'm Michelle."

"So I heard. Bloody brilliant entrance by the way!" a darkness loomed over them and the two looked up to see Snape standing there with a look of utter disgust plastered on his face, "Just arrived and already Miss Popularity, are you? Both of you shut up or you'll have detention tomorrow AND the next day. Five points from the both of you. Pity. Gryffindor was in the lead but it seems as though your arrival has severely injured your House's chances Miss Morris. Good job," he said, a horrible smirk tugging at his lips.

He continued to glare down at them as if daring even one of them to say so much as a word. They both fell to silence and continued sorting. Snape stood there watching them for another few seconds and finally walked back to his desk.

The two Gryffindors finished their disgusting and tedious task half an hour later and made their way to the door of the class, ready to leave. Michelle stopped suddenly, "Good day Professor, it was nice to meet you," Snape scowled in response, not looking up from the parchment in front of him, "Good **BYE** Miss Morris," he replied, making sure to emphasize the word 'bye' in hopes she would leave him to his work. She just smiled in a way that seemed almost plotting, and turned back to Ron.

* * *

Several Gryffindors clapped upon Michelle's arrival in the Gryffindor common room during break. Ron led her over to where Harry and Hermione sat and the two welcomed her with smiles, "Welcome to Hogwarts, Michelle. My name is Harry Potter, this is Hermione Granger."

"Harry! I _can_ talk, you know!" Hermione snapped at him, turning back to the girl that now sat next to her, "but yes, I'm Hermione."

Michelle smiled with a nod, "Nice to meet you all! Harry Potter... where have I heard that name before? I know it's something to do with Voldemort..." Ron's jaw dropped, and he almost fell over, "You can't be serious! You don't know who Harry Potter is!? He's only the boy who lived!"

"Ah! That's right! Well, very good to meet you, Harry!"

Harry couldn't believe it either. Usually when anyone was introduced to him they repeated his name excitedly and then asked to see his scar. To Harry, this was a nice change.

"Forgive me. You have to remember I'm not from around here," she explained, her confidence slightly wavering.

"Oh. Where are you from?" Harry asked, sincerely curious. Michelle swallowed nervously, "Well... I'm from America," she responded. Hermione nodded, "I thought so. I could tell from your accent. Where did you go to school?"

Ron interrupted, "You mean to tell me America doesn't know about Harry Potter!?"

Michelle fumbled with her bag, trying desperately to regain her mental composure, "Well, we've heard of him, of course. I guess he's just not as well-known in my parts. I know Voldemort is a big deal but... not everyone is exactly convinced he's back. The media in America, both magical and non, is pretty crazy slash psycho, whichever word you'd prefer."

"You mean crazier than the _Daily Prophet_?" Hermione asked with a stifled laugh.

"The _Daily Prophet_? Is that newspaper you get here?"

"Yes, and it's absolutely corrupt by the Ministry. Don't believe a word of the smears against Harry or Professor Dumbledore!"

Michelle just smiled earnestly, "Of course not. I know I just met you all, but I can tell Harry's not bad. And I know for a fact your Headmaster isn't, so no worries. Besides, I've learned to stay away from any big media outlets where I'm from. I'm not about to start believing any of it just because I've changed locations.

"To answer your other question Hermione, I go to Veneficus School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It's... in the United States, obviously. But let's not talk about school too much, it's been rather depressing over there lately..." she said quickly, hoping her attempt to change the subject wasn't too obvious. The three exchanged awkward looks and nodded in acceptance of her request.

Ron just raised an eyebrow, "So why are you here now?" Hermione glared at Ron for what could have been a very insensitive question. Michelle finally set her bag down and answered honestly, "Dumbledore requested my transfer here."

All three of them now stared at her questioningly, "What!? Why!? You know Dumbledore personally!?" the questions seemed to spill out of Harry relentlessly. Michelle slapped herself mentally, knowing she probably had said too much. "Look, I can't really talk about it... it's between Dumbledore and I. Maybe someday I'll be able to tell you guys. I mean, you seem trustworthy enough. But please do me a favor and don't tell anyone about what I just said, ok?"

They nodded in agreeance, although Harry was reluctant. He wanted to know what her here purpose was. He knew Dumbledore too well to know there wasn't a reason for her transfer unless it had to do with himself or Voldemort.

She stood up suddenly after a few minutes, "Well, it's been nice meeting you all! Hopefully I'll see you all later on in the Great Hall for lunch, yes? I've got some things to take care of," she said, picking up her bag and starting off.

"Wait! Michelle! Where are you going?" Harry asked, confused about the entire situation, and wanting to ask her more questions. She turned back to him, "I have to see Professor Snape about something! See ya later!"

Ron raised another eyebrow and looked at Harry, "Did she just say Snape!?" Harry nodded and sat back down, "Why would she be going to see Snape, I wonder?"

Hermione shook her head, "Honestly, you two! She's a new student, isn't she? She probably just has questions about the homework he's assigned."

Ron shook his head in disagreement, "Hermione, we just left his classroom. Remember detention? Why didn't she just ask him then? She could have asked one of us as well..."

Harry watched Michelle as she left the room, and ignored Hermione's explanation, "Maybe I'll ask Dumbledore about it later, during our lesson," he said finally, after his eyes had confirmed her disappearance.

Hermione looked up at him furiously, "Harry, _no_! You just heard what she said! She confided that information purely by mistake! Besides, don't you think if she really _were_ up to something bad, she would _tell_ us she was going to Snape? The smart thing to do would be lie about it," Ron quickly nodded in agreement with her, "She's right mate. Just forget it. We're her only friends here so far, aren't we? She'll tell us on her own I'm sure, and if Dumbledore requested it, it must be for a good reason."

Harry sighed in annoyance. They were right; he couldn't say anything without feeling bad about it later. Was she some new member in the Order? No, that didn't make any sense. Why would Dumbledore request a transfer for someone who lived in America in the middle of the semester? Obviously, she was there for a reason besides school.

However, if she _was_ there for an important reason dealing with him, why was she not so familiar with the name 'Harry Potter' and the story behind him? Was she just acting like she didn't know much? And Ron had brought up a good point as well. They had just been with Snape during detention, so why was she going to see him now? Why did she have to see him privately? None of it made sense.

More and more questions ran through Harry's mind as he sat and ate, "All right. I won't say anything. But the whole thing is very odd. I think she's here for a reason that doesn't just include magic lessons."

"I think you're over thinking things Harry. We have no reason to believe anything is odd. She seems perfectly fine to me," Hermione said, closing the book she had been reading.

"No reason!? Are you _blind_, Hermione? When was the last time we EVER had a transfer student in the middle of the semester? Or, _ever_, actually? Now that I think about it," Harry asked, his voice irritated.

"All right, I'll admit that it's a bit... odd. But for all we know something really horrible could have happened to her Harry! I thought you of all people should understand that. Maybe Voldemort's done something to her as well," Hermione said. Ron just listened to the conversation quietly.

Harry nodded and flipped through the pages in his Advanced Potions book. Not really reading at all, but rather looking at the footnotes from the Half-Blood Prince and for a distraction from the awkwardness. If he could find out what Malfoy was up to, another investigation on the side wouldn't hurt.

It's not as though he didn't like Michelle. She seemed like a great person, he just really wanted to know what was going on. Only time would tell.

* * *

TBC

Please review! This is my first story here so I would really appreciate some feedback! Thanks for reading!


	2. Shared Suspicions

**Chapter 2: Shared Suspicions**

By: GryffindorAndrew

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction. I do not make money from this. The characters belong to J. K. Rowling, except for Miss Morris.

**Author's Note:** Thanks to the few people that reviewed! And all the followers! If I can't get to at least 5 or more with this I'm gonna think I'm wasting my time posting it here though, so help me out guys and let me know what you think! Thanks again to the few that did review though! :)

Also, still looking for a beta reader.

* * *

A sudden knock came came from his classroom door, and he looked up in complete and utter annoyance. Why was his day falling into such madness? All he asked for was a few minutes of peace to get a bit of work done.

Sighing to himself, he set his quill down and looked to the door, "Enter," he said in a demanding, yet irritated, tone.

He glared at the young girl that entered with a stare that shot daggers through her entire being. Could she really have the audacity to show up after the mess she'd caused that day? What was she there for? To argue the point system again? He smirked inwardly to himself.

"This had better be important. Make it quick, I'm busy," he said quite rudely, looking back down to the essays he was grading.

"Professor Snape. I need to talk to you about some things," Michelle replied, closing the door behind her and moving into the class slowly. For the first time, the man sitting at his desk intimidated her a bit. It was a lot easier to deal with him when there was other people around.

An eerie silence seemed to engulf the entirety of the room. Snape finally looked up from his work and sent her another glare, this one sending a very unpleasant chill down her spine.

"I don't have time for any more trivial nonsense today, Miss Morris."

"Well that's good, because it's definitely _not_ trivial. You've probably guessed by now that I've been transferred here for a reason," the girl started, finally catching the professor's attention. He stood from his seat and eyed her warily, "Indeed. That much was obvious from the beginning. So... go on."

She opened her small bag and reached her hand inside, fumbling around the many objects it contained in search of something, "You'll have to forgive me, Professor. I couldn't really say all I wanted to in front of the entire class, or even Ron for that matter," she said, pulling out a small vial from the bag that contained a clear liquid inside.

She held it up for him to see and he raised an eyebrow in response, "And what exactly is this supposed to be?"

"This is the reason I'm here. This vial contains a toxin that _needs_ an antidote as soon as possible. Dumbledore wants you to help me."

Snape's eyebrow moved further up his forehead, "Disappointing. How very anti-climatic. Why would the Headmaster care about finding an antidote for some off-the-wall poison?"

Michelle sighed to herself, knowing this conversation wasn't going to go as she had originally planned it to.

"It's not "off-the-wall". It's........ just more common in my region. The Potions Master at Veneficus couldn't come up with anything! She tried! Dumbledore said you're the only one that can help me with this, so don't be such a jerk about it!" she shouted heatedly. She knew she probably messed up, but didn't care. Dumbledore had warned her before-hand that this man was extremely "difficult" to deal with, but she paid the warning no mind, as she thought he was only exaggerating.

Snape's eyes narrowed at her outburst, and he approached her with a gliding swoop, "Thirty points for that, I think, Miss Morris. Once again, congratulations. You may just lose more points for Gryffindor this year than Mr. Potter. Indeed, quite a feat," he said with a triumphant smirk.

"Sir, I really don't care. I mean, of course I feel horrible for Gryffindor that you're such a biased prick, but I'm only going to be here until this antidote is done, and then I am like, so _out_."

"Watch your mouth, girl!" he hissed with a scowl. He was glad to hear she wouldn't be staying at Hogwarts for long; she would soon leave. Already, she was starting to become an infectious pain in the ass. There had already been quite enough of those running around, and he didn't need another one.

Then again, didn't that mean he would have to help her for that to happen? _Damn._

"Surely, I'm not the only Potions Master there is. As a matter of fact, you'll be delighted to know I am no longer considered such. Technically. Why is Slughorn, the current Potions Master here at Hogwarts, not helping you with this.... child's play?"

Michelle held back an aggravated sigh, "No, _sir_, of course you aren't the only Potions Master. I've no idea why I wasn't sent to Professor Slughorn, but I'm starting to wish I _was_. The fact of the matter is that Dumbledore sent me to _you_. So that's why I'm here."

Snape's suspicion only grew with this statement. It was obvious now that he wasn't being given the entire story. Something was going on, and whether or not this girl knew what it was, remained unclear. For certain he knew Dumbledore was keeping it from him intentionally, and it angered him something fierce. Did that foolish old man think that he wouldn't notice something so apparent?

"I think you and I are going to have a little chat with the Headmaster, Miss Morris," Snape demanded, walking passed her quickly and towards the door of the class. Michelle quickly stuffed the vial into her bag with a sigh and hurried after him.

* * *

It was an uncomfortable and silent walk to Dumbledore's office, but the two managed to get there rather quickly. Which was good, as Michelle hated awkward silence more than anything. She could already see this was going to be quite an ordeal she was involved in.

Although the room was thick with silence as well, all the awkwardness seemed to disappear in the presence of the elder wizard. Dumbledore stood from his desk and approached them with a genuine smile, "Ah Severus! I see you've met our new student! Michelle, how are you?"

"I'm very good, sir! Thank you!"

Snape raised an eyebrow, "Already on a first name basis with Miss Morris, are we? Odd," he stated as his eyes trailed over to the girl who stood next to him, more suspicions arising.

"Don't be silly Severus. Michelle and I have had some very long conversations over the past few days. It's only natural."

Snape snarled at the old man's response, "Indeed. That much is obvious as I'm sure the two of you have been plotting this for days."

Michelle groaned and hung her head back in frustration. Dumbledore simply stared at Snape, "I'm sorry Severus, but I'm not entirely sure what you mean?"

Snape crossed his arms and stared back at Dumbledore, as if challenging him, "Your false front is pathetic and not very becoming, Headmaster. Sending me a transfer student, who's sole purpose is to find an antidote to some irrelevant poison in the middle of the semester makes things way too evident. Especially in the midst of all that's going on. Frankly, I'm insulted that you thought this would fool me."

Dumbledore just shook his head and laughed, "Severus, I must say that you are far too paranoid of such things. This is nothing but a favor I'm doing for a _very_ dear friend of mine," he said, the last part of his statement turning his voice and expression quite serious.

Snape's expression slightly softened, "I see... Then tell me, why is it that you set this assignment with me and not Professor Slughorn? You of all people should know _just_ how busy I've been lately."

"Because we need this done as soon as possible Severus, and as I've already informed you, Horace is going to be busy with Mr. Potter."

Snape just sneered, knowing exactly what Dumbledore meant, and looked back to Michelle. She just smirked back at him, "See? Now can you stop being a crazy, paranoid, ass so we can get this show on the road?"

He ignored her question and looked back to Dumbledore again, "If what you say is true, why does she even need to be here? You could have just as easily asked me to do this without this irritating _nag_ by my side."

"Please don't call her that Severus," he started, "Michelle was chosen to come here because she's top of her Potions class in her year. Someone needs to be here to watch how it's done to be sent back to demonstrate the process in the future."

Snape knew this was also a lie. An owl could have easily been sent with the information. He just rolled his eyes in defeat and turned to leave. It was apparent something was going on, but he knew he wouldn't get any answers from the older man. It was an act. Snape knew it all too well. as he'd been an expert at acting.

"Hold on, _sir, _I have one last question for the Headmaster that concerns you," Michelle said suddenly, causing Snape to stop in his tracks. She turned back to Dumbledore, "Professor Snape has informed me about this lovely point system you have here at the school, sir, and I was just wondering if I could ask you a question about the truthfulness of his statements regarding it."

Snape scowled at her words and turned back to face them. He had no idea she was actually serious about confronting Dumbledore with this. What a pain she was turning into.

"All right. Ask away," he replied with a smile.

"Well, you see, Professor Snape informed me earlier about the point system. So I asked him if there was a limit of how many points he was able to take from a person and he said there wasn't. I don't think that sounds right, so I just wanted to ask you and confirm. All in all, I believe he took one-hundred and five points from me today," she said it with a look that wasn't upset at all, but merely entertained.

Snape's expression turned to one of amusement. He had no idea he'd taken so many from her already. His hatred for Gryffindor almost surprised him a bit, as he hadn't realized just how bad it had become.

"Oh my. Surely, you must have done something pretty horrible to warrant such a deduction?" Dumbledore asked.

"She was _late_, interrupted my lecture, made a _fool_ out of me, and questioned my authority inside of my own classroom. The deduction was perfectly warranted," Snape fired back, glaring at her as if he was ready to take another hundred points.

"He's got it all wrong, sir. I was only late to his class because you and I had such a long conversation this morning. I hardly made a fool out of him, as I only said he had nice handwriting. As for questioning authority, I don't remember doing such a thing. I only questioned the point system, as I already informed you," she said.

Dumbledore just shook his head slightly and removed his glasses to polish a spot clean with his robes, "You'll have to excuse Severus, Michelle. He's known to be a bit... biased. To answer your question, he's right. There is no limit," he turned his eyes to Snape, "There's also no limit on points that can be awarded either. One-hundred and thirty points shall be awarded to Gryffindor for you coming all the way from Veneficus. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got work to get started on. Severus, we've talked about this before. Please cool it with the point slashing."

Snape just turned once again to leave. Michelle said one last good-bye to Dumbledore and followed Snape closely.

* * *

From a distance, Harry had spotted Michelle and Snape walking down the corridor from where he and Ron stood. They had just said good bye to Hermione, as she had Arithmancy during their free period.

Harry nudged Ron with his elbow to get his attention, "Look," he said, Ron looked up and followed Harry's gaze.

"Bloody hell. What do you think is going on?"

"I don't know. But I'm gong to find out. Draco's up to something, and I know Snape is helping him. Now this girl shows up and is following Snape around? Why?" Harry started after them and stopped when he realized Ron wasn't following him. He turned to his friend with a questionable look, "Aren't you coming?"

"No way. One detention with Snape is enough for one day. Besides, I don't think Michelle is up to anything. Sorry, mate," Ron replied with a shrug.

Harry looked back to the two disappearing around a corner and back to Ron again, "Fine. I'll see you in the Great Hall in a while then," he said quickly, as he hurried down the corridor in hopes of catching up with them.

He threw on his invisibility cloak and chased after them, coming to an abrupt stop at the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom door. He wasn't fast enough, but it wasn't a total loss it seemed. He could faintly hear them through the thick wood of the door.

"You really shouldn't be so mad about this, sir. It's just part of his plan to make things easier in the future," he heard Michelle say. _His_ plan? Was she speaking of Voldemort?

"Easier for whom, I wonder? Certainly not me. However, it is his wish, so I shall comply."

"What do you mean "easier for whom"? For those it'll help, of course. Geez, so selfish!"

"Do NOT tell anyone why you're here then, Miss Morris," Snape demanded, ignoring her reply.

Harry couldn't believe his ears. He knew it! This just _had_ to deal with Voldemort! He would have to tell Dumbledore about this! Warn him!

"Now why would I go and do somethin' like that? That would be disobeying his orders in the first place."

"Meet me here at seven tonight. If anyone asks, you've got detention with me. Believe me, no one in their right mind will question it."

"Very funny, Professor. All right, I'll see you later!" she said with a cheerful tone. Harry could hear her footsteps growing louder as she approached the door. He leapt back quickly and sucked his breath in, watching her with narrowed eyes as she turned a corner and disappeared from sight. His eyes turned quickly to Snape, who was only seen for a second before the heavy door closed with a light thud.

This was too much. He would tell Hermione and Ron right away! And Dumbledore soon after! He was growing tired of all the doubtful looks and replies he'd gotten from everyone he confided to this year. Surely after this, someone would side with him.

* * *

TBC

Pleeease review! Pretty please? With choco frogs on top?


	3. Confrontation

**Chapter 3: Confrontation**

By: GryffindorAndrew

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction. I do not make money from this. The characters belong to J. K. Rowling, except for Miss Morris.

**Author's Note**: Awesome thanks for the reviews guys! Sorry there hasn't been a lot of Snape so far, I'm just trying to set things up correctly so the story works, cause I've been planning it for a while. After this chappy, Snape will be the focus.

* * *

Michelle sat comfortably in the Great Hall with Ron and Hermione, discussing her first day thus far.

"I'm really liking it here so far. Veneficus has nicer classrooms, but they're way too strict over there. Plus, the only break we get is lunch unless you're in your last year," she told them, as she ate a spoonful of chocolate pudding. "It sucks that I missed Ancient Runes earlier, but I was still getting stuff sorted out," she finished with a frown, rather disappointed she wasn't able to make the class that morning.

"Oh! You're taking Ancient Runes as well? I absolutely adore that class! It's good to know I'll have another friend in there now since Ron and Harry refused to take it with me," Hermione said, shooting a satisfied look Ron's way.

A piece of chicken fell rather ungracefully from his mouth as he began to speak, "We don't need it, Hermione! Besides, why take Ancient Runes when you could have a free period? Mental, I tell you."

"Well, some things are much more important than doing nothing for a whole period," she replied cooly. Ron simply rolled his eyes and resumed eating.

"So then, have you met any of your other professors besides Professor Snape yet?" Hermione asked curiously, not paying attention to the open book in front of her.

"No. Not yet, but he's a riot, isn't he? I can already tell that class is gonna be loads of fun," she replied with a snarky laugh.

Ron just raised an eyebrow, "Are you serious? He's completely mental, that one. How could you even say that after having your first break ruined with bloody detention? Not to mention taking eighty points from you in one day."

"One-hundred and five points actually, and I've addressed the problem with Professor Dumbledore. Things should get better for Gryffindor."

"Not bloody likely. Probably only worse," Ron replied pessimistically.

"Actually, I don't think he's doing too bad as our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," Hermione added. "Sure, he's not the nicest guy around, but when you get passed that he's actually teaching us the subject quite well."

"Better than Umbridge, you mean. Not much of an improvement," Ron replied, pushing his plate aside.

"Umbridge!? Snape is a much better teacher than _Umbridge! _Just because you and Harry are always getting into trouble doesn't make him bad at teaching."

Having no idea what they were talking about, Michelle just raised an eyebrow.

Harry suddenly sat down next to Ron with a rather angry look on his face. He was planning on talking to them straight away, but was unable to now that Michelle was right there along side them.

He hated how she was sitting here, laughing with them when he knew all too well that she was up to no good, and was probably a Death Eater herself. He didn't know how long he'd be able to contain an outburst. Ron just looked at him quietly, knowing full well that he was following Snape and Michelle earlier that day.

"Hey Harry! I was wondering when you'd get here," Michelle said with a smile, and then turned back to the conversation at hand. "But as for Professor Snape, I can't really agree or disagree quite yet Hermione, since I missed most of his class today."

Harry's head snapped up at the mention of the name. This could be his chance to get something out of her.

"What about Snape?"

"Oh, I was just saying I haven't decided whether or not he's a good teacher yet."

"He's not. He's horrible, actually," he replied quickly, trying to get some sort of rise or reaction out of her.

"Well, I don't know. I haven't seen him teach yet, he's definitely biased though. What's his deal with Gryffindor, anyway? Why does he hate us so much?" she asked with a laugh, taking a sip of her pumpkin juice.

"He hates us so much because we're onto his game. He's a Death Eater," he said simply. "Did you know that?"

Hermione's eyes bulged, "Harry! We don't know if-"

"No, Hermione. Don't defend him! We all know he's still working for Voldemort, that much is obvious!"

"Death Eater? You mean, one of Voldemort's followers?" Michelle asked, surprised at Harry's sudden outburst of accusations.

"That's right. For not hearing much about it in America you sure do know a lot."

She laughed, "Whoa, excuse me!?"

"I don't believe I stuttered."

"Ok, I'm just going to ignore that last implication. Back to Professor Snape. Why would Dumbledore allow him to work here, if that's the case? Don't you think you should bring up this concern with him?"

"I have. Several times. It's a known fact that Snape was a Death Eater years ago. Dumbledore thinks he's changed but I know better. He seems to see nothing but the good in people," Harry replied with a harsh tone, his eyes not leaving hers, as if he was searching for some sort of hidden truth within her.

"You say that last part like it's a bad thing. Look, I can't really comment on this situation, Harry. I only just got here, and I don't know anything about this place yet. But honestly, if Dumbledore trusts this guy, then I don't see a problem. Granted, people do horrible things, but maybe Snape really is done with that chapter of his life," she said with a rather serious voice.

"And why is it that you can't tell us why you're here?" Harry snapped, not caring how rude he sounded at all. "Not to mention you seem awfully friendly with Snape!" Michelle laughed again. With all the crazy questions he was beginning to sound like a certain Professor. Why was everyone under the impression she was here to destroy the world?

"Friendly with Snape!? Pft, hardly. And I can't say anything because Dumbledore instructed me not to tell anyone. Ask him if you really want to, but all it's going to do is get me in trouble for telling you that he requested my transfer in the first place."

"There's another thing I don't understand. Why would that possibly get you in any trouble? It doesn't make any sense."

"If asking Dumbledore about it will make you get rid of any silly notions you may have about me being a _Death Eater_, then by all means, please do it. I don't want there to be any conflict between us, but I can't tell you why I'm here," she said, her eyes still not leaving his.

Harry suddenly felt very guilty about the whole thing. If she was ok with him asking Dumbledore about her, then maybe she really wasn't there with bad intentions. Her conversation with Snape that he'd overheard still left suspicions however. He knew for a fact he didn't trust Snape, and that he likely never would.

Michelle stood up from her seat suddenly, "Anyway, I'll talk to you guys later. I'm going to head to the library and do this homework during break so I don't have to do it after class."

"I'll join you shortly, Michelle. I'm just going to finish up here," Hermione said to her. Michelle nodded and said good-bye to Ron and Harry before leaving.

Harry looked down into his book to avoid the looks he was getting from his friends.

"Harry! What was that about?!" Hermione asked in a very disapproving fashion. Harry sighed and looked up, "You guys weren't there, but I heard her and Snape talking earlier. They were all secretive, talking about Voldemort's plans and Snape telling her to keep quiet about it!"

Hermione raised an eyebrow skeptically, "They actually _used_ Voldemort's name? Or are you just assuming that's who they were talking about?"

"Well... no. But that's definitely who it sounded like they were talking about," Harry started, as he repeated the bits of the conversation to them that he could remember, and making a huge emphasis on the false detention they had planned for later that evening.

Hermione shook her head when he was finished, "It's obvious they were talking about Dumbledore and not Voldemort. If Dumbledore doesn't want anyone to know why she's here, then of course Snape is going to tell her the same thing. And as for the detention, they're probably just discussing or working on something Dumbledore asked them to. Honestly Harry, you're going a bit mad with this whole thing. First Snape, and then Draco, and now Michelle?"

"Oh, come on! Everything she says and does is suspicious! You were with me just the other night when Hagrid told us he heard Dumbledore and Snape arguing. Obviously something is going on with him!" Harry shouted. He was getting tired of always seeming like the bad guy when there was just so much evidence to prove he was right.

"Maybe there is! Maybe there's isn't, Harry! All of our past experiences have only shown Snape helping us! Maybe _you're_ the one misunderstanding things!" Hermione said angrily, standing up and stuffing her book into her bag. "Whatever the reason, at least have proof before accusing someone of such _absurdity_, especially someone who's only been here for one day!" she finished, storming off.

Ron watched her leave and looked silently at Harry. The two talked for a short while longer about the situation, and eventually went off into discussion about Quidditch. Harry wasn't sure what to think anymore; his only option left was to ask Dumbledore.

* * *

Michelle sat quietly in the library, contemplating all that had just happened while playing with a strand of her blonde hair. She didn't blame Harry for thinking the way he had been. She knew it probably all seemed rather odd.

Even Snape had been right. She wasn't just at Hogwarts to come up with an antidote for the clear liquid tucked away in her bag. So what other reason was she there for? No. She wouldn't think about it until the time came. Getting the antidote complete in a timely manner was also vital. She just wished she could tell _someone _about why she was there.

She was taken from her thoughts when a book-bag thumped lightly onto the table where she sat, "Hey Michelle. Homework going alright?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione! That was quick."

"Yeah, I just had a small spat with Harry."

"Oh no! I'm sorry... this is my fault.. Please don't fight with him, Hermione. I-"

"No. It's _not_ your fault. Harry's just been going a bit.. overboard lately. But calling you a Death Eater!? It was just time to tell him to stop being a prat was all," Hermione assured her, opening her Defense book to page two-hundred and thirteen. "I'm not exactly sure what's going on, and you can tell me when you're able, of course. I do suspect you're doing something with Dumbledore and Professor Snape though. Could you at least tell me if I'm right about that much?"

Michelle sighed to herself. She wasn't entirely sure how she should respond to the question. She always had trouble in her past with trusting the wrong people, but she had a sincere feeling Hermione only wanted to help.

"You're correct... I'm sorry I can't say more. It's Dumbledore's orders. Even Professor Snape doesn't know the whole story..."

Hermione nodded, "If you're going to be working with Professor Snape there's probably some things you should know. The reasons Harry is so iffy about him... and Draco."

"There's so many things I'm completely clueless about. First of all, who is Draco?"

And so Hermione spent the remainder of the break explaining to Michelle as much as she could about the past five and a half years at Hogwarts: their trails with the Sorcerer's stone, their quest into the Chamber of Secrets, the discoveries about the prisoner from Azkaban and the Marauders, the tale of the Goblet of Fire and Voldemort's return, and of the corruption at the Ministry of Magic. Michelle sat and listened contently, "So... wow. You guys have been through a lot. I'm sorry... My life seems absolutely dull in comparison."

"Well, we wouldn't mind a bit of dull honestly," Hermione said, packing her book into her bag as they had both realized break had already been over and it was time for Potions.

Michelle was happy Hermione confided the information with her. It meant she had at least one person at Hogwarts who didn't suspect her of being some sort of villain.

"No kidding, but wow. You guys are amazing. So... I guess I can see why Harry is so against Snape now. But from what you've said, all the suspicions about him thus far have been wrong... right?" she asked as they walked out of the library together, sincerely wanting to know more about why Harry and Snape seemed to hate each other so much.

"I'll admit I used to suspect him of evil myself. Years ago. Lately, all the bad feelings I've had towards him are gone, because it does seem like he's always trying to help us. But Harry... doesn't seem to see it... Or rather, he refuses to see it. The thing that's strange though, is he really does seem to hate Harry, but at the same time he's always helping... I don't know. I'm not sure what to think of him myself."

The two continued to chatter until they finally made it to their next class. Ron greeted them with a smile, while Harry on the other hand, avoided them completely.

* * *

Please review!!

And next chapter will be much Snapeness! :)


End file.
